ofmythandmonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
LaCroix Affiliate
Despite the LaCroix Affiliate having yet to make themselves known in politics, the family is becoming known throughout the mythical world as a fast-growing coterie heavily based around non-violent criminal endeavors. While the group has yet to stake claim in any one location, they have three separate bases of operation throughout the world: one in New York, one in Thailand, and one in Mexico. Sigil & Colors While they don't have any official symbol or heraldry crest, their colors are considered to be black and ivory, often decorated with bronze embellishments. Hierarchy & Membership A small, brown, paper-wrapped package was delivered to their doorsteps one late afternoon. Inside of it sat only two items: a solid bronze chess piece and some sort of invitation with a location, time, and task written on it. It seemed that there was a connection or implication about what role they were meant to play... House Values History Humble Beginnings Chauncey LaCroix is the ex-financial adviser to leader of another popular crime ring, Galina Dreisen; Chauncey cut ties with his long-time friend after the woman committed some unfavorable acts resulting in the deaths of numerous innocent mythicals. Before his resignation Chauncey tried to help as many mythicals as he could relocate to the province of Stillwater, Thailand, attempting to save as many lives as possible, but many couldn't adjust to the Stillwater lifestyle. Following the events of Galina's plan, he claimed to have felt too pampered and comfortable. He left a note proclaiming his leave of absence. ("No one in power should be comfortable for too long.") Chauncey soon after disappeared, causing some speculation about whether or not his now ex-employer had ended his life... Using his ties in the business, Chauncey was quick to work his way back to the top - he became first the self-proclaimed mayor of Stillwater and soon after, began worming his way back to the top of the business. With the drug cartel largely covered by Galina and her associates, he eventually became a thief of the occult. He used aliases and disguises to avoid his real identity from being discovered, and even burnt off his fingerprints. The Search for The Labyrinth Chauncey next encountered Sabella DeAngelis in a marketplace just outside of Stillwater; he helped her get a good deal on an amulet and kept tabs on her before she went to do continue a job in the Middle East, where he lost track of her. Reunited some two years later, Chauncey and Sabella make a plan to steal the Golden Atlas Pendant (rumored to reveal the whereabouts of The Labyrinth, a massive underground maze somewhere in Egypt) from a black auction being held in Ukraine. They arrive the next night scouting out the grounds, marking patrol routes and a secret entrance. While they're doing this, Chauncey is discovered by Kasis Vaidya, who points her gun at him. As she is about to shoot Chauncey, he throws dust into her eyes and the pair escape. At the auction, Chauncey is caught by Russian mob leader Vasily Rastorguyev for snooping around, but Kasis claims he's with her. Chauncey doesn't thank her and plans to steal the Golden Atlas Pendant before the auction. However, Kasis appears to be trying to steal the artifact too, and she and Chauncey get into a scuffle. After the fight, the trio stumble upon the pendant, but Sabella accidentally sets off the alarm. Kasis and Sabella escape outside and Sabella flees while Chauncey takes the Seal for himself. Later that night, Chauncey and Kasis are rescued by Sabella from Vasily, who had held them captive. The trio drives away in a jeep and Kasis performs a risky maneuver to send the pursuing man off the side of a cliff to his death. Chauncey and Sabella, after some debate, elect to allow Kasis to travel with them, so long as she agreed to be their getaway driver. An Offer That Can't Be Refused After their search for The Labyrinth came up unsuccessful, the trio parted ways. They would not meet face-to-face again until 2019. Having recently lifted and sold two original Vermeer paintings, the trio was departing Berlin; it was on the airstrip that they met Marilyn Bellamy and Aloysius Breton, who were about to depart to Egypt. The trio plans to steal their plane, but they are caught and the pair force Chauncey to fly them to Egypt or else they will kill his companions. Chauncey complies and flies the plane through a gorge into a cave. Stumbling around for some days, Marilyn and Aloysius are in the midst of arguing on how to restore their riches when Chauncey offers them positions working for him. They initially decline - Chauncey, Kasis, and Sabella return to the United States, and two months pass before the duo call Chauncey up on his offer. Category:Worldbuilding Category:Mythical Houses Category:Asia Category:North America